The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum, botanically known as Leucanthemum maximum. 
The new Leucanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Leucanthemum cultivar that is floriferous, single-flowering, good flower quality and a good vigor that does not require cold to flower.
The present cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross made in 2011 of a Leucanthemum genetic pool selection identified as ‘N5012-1’, not patented, as the female , or seed parent, with a Leucanthemum genetic pool selection identified as ‘M5996-5’, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The distinctive characters of this new Leucanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 10 to 14 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature and day length.
This new Leucanthemum plant is a perennial in all climatical zones in the US.